Naruto Son of Apollo
by spikethierdrink
Summary: Naruto is the newest son of Apollo and his arrival will herald the return of someone thought lost to the war. With silver bow and arrow in hand no one not even his father will stop him from doing what he think is right /Note that the cover image is borrowed from someone sorry that i don't know who but all credit to it's rightful owner
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Son of Apollo**

"Normal speach"

'Thoughts'

 **"Authoritative speach and anger"**

 **'Angered thoughts'**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

 **Prologe-A stupid idea for a the sake of sanity**

 **Olympus after Artemis' rescue**

The mood on Olympus was somber as all of the gods, Zeus especially, were forced to accept one simple fact. The titans were rising and they would be at war soon. While the gods and goddess' where happy for the return of Artemis. The goddess herself and one other where not as enthusiastic. Atremis' most loyal hunter, the disowned daughter of Atlas was dead. Killed by her father as the prophecy had stated. The other person who was truely disenheartened was Apollo god of the sun and Artemis' twin brother.

'I hate seeing her like this...maybe'

The mind of the sun god moved quickly as he pulled his sister into his temple to try and comfert her. She was always sad at the loss of a hunter but this was different, her dearest friend and one of her most loyal maiden for the past two THOUSAND years was now dead, but not just dead she had died defending her patron and Apollo knew how his sister thought thusly he spoke to catch her attention.

"Artemis. This is not your fault, there is nothing that could have been done." His eyes showed his saddness he knew that while he could hide things from others, Artemis could always see through him.

Artemis looked at her brother having finally noticed that he had pulled her into his temple before she looked at him unshed tears in her eyes. "If I had been stronger I could have"

Apollo sighed sadly and shook his head. It hurt but he was the god of prophacy as well as truth and so he locked eyes with her and then pulled her into a hug for the first time in a many years.

"I'm sorry Arty but she was going to die today... it was foretold but it is also foretold you shall see her again...I don't know how but it will happen and for that you must be strong...big sis"

He knew that this wasn't the time for an argument over who was older besideds he knew she was right anyways. He looked down at his sister he was holding onto him like a lifeline and for this moment he would let her.

'I will find a way to help you Arty'

 **Underworld - Hades palace**

Hades sat with his wife as he listened to his nephew speak. Both he and his dear persephone noted that Apollo didn't even flirt with the queen of the underworld today something he always did to annoy his uncle. Sighing he knew that he could help his nephew and contrary to popular belif Artemis and Apollo where the only two of his brothers childen, besides his beloved, that he cared for at all.

"You want me to allow you to reincarnate a soul that for all intents and purposes should be allowed to rest why. What soul would even mean anything to you that you would personally reincarnate it as one of your own children?"

Persephone looking at Apollo had noted that he was acting serious and started letting the wheels in her mind turn before her eyes went wide as she looked at Apollo. There was one thing every god knew to be fact. Apollo loves his sister above all others he was very protective of her. In her realization she turned to her husband and spoke in a shocked tone.

"Zoe Nightshade. He wants to reincarnate Zoe for his sister."

Apollo looked at the queen of the underworld knowing that his uncles eyes where now staring at him hard waiting for him to speak so he did.

"Yes...Artemis has fallen into depression even with the other hunters around she has lost her best friend..going so far as to deny a place in the hunt. Allowing none to take up the mantle of leuitenit."

He turned his eyes back to Hades who's hard look softened lightly before he shook his head in exasperation. "Apollo" he started before Apollo spoke again

"I know it's unethical of me to ask this of you uncle...but I can't watch my sister like this and we need her... I have a plan and I swear to you on the river Styx I am not trying to bed Zoe's reincarnation"

Thunder boomed above them as both Persephone and Hades looked shocked at what he had just said...though that was what had run through Hades mind he didn't think his nephew had it in him to swear an oath like that without even being pressed to. This made him sigh and look to his wife who smiled softly almost as if telling him she knew he would do this but it left one thing that confused him.

"How will this help her...the child would not be ready by the time that we would need her back and beyond that how would Artmeis even know that the child is Zoe's reincarnation."

Apollo smiled and looked up. He had thought of that and knew of only one way to make this work.

"The Elemental Nations. The child will be born there...Time runs differently in that relm and with the time difference the child will be sixteen by this time next winter meaning." He looked at their faces..and knew he would have to convince them, thusly he started telling them of his entire plan and though they may not like it all he hoped they would see what he saw in it.

 **Prologe end**

 **See end of chapter 1 for first Authers Note**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Son of Apollo**

"Normal speach"

'Thoughts'

 **"Authoritative speach and anger"**

 **'Angered thoughts'**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

 **Chapter One-ReBirth**

Apollo grinned to himself as he watched the couple he had used the mist on to make them and everyone around them think they where getting ready to have a baby. He himself was quite proud of the fact that this plan had even worked in the first place. It had been six months since he had drawn the blood of the woman who would be the mother of his newest child. Kushina Uzumaki was her name, a kunoichi who was as beautiful as she was powerful, one who if he wasn't doing this for his sister he would definately have beded.

'It's going well it seems but the prophacy I receaved last night worries me.'

 _The blood of the sun_

 _the soul of the moon_

 _blanced to be one_

 _the child shall master both body and soul_

 _a mothers death_

 _a homes hatered_

 _a beasts pain_

 _the leuitenit of the hunt shall rise once more._

He understood some of it his blood and Zoe's soul by nature and life views would clash slightly but his child would be able to endure this duality. What worried him was the last half of the prophecy.

 _ **a mothers death**_

 _ **a homes hatered**_

 _ **a beasts pain**_

 _ **the leuitenit of the hunt shall rise once more.**_

He hoped that he was wrong about most of it, but as it read then Kushina would die and for some reason his child would be hated. He sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything lest he mess up the plan he had set. He was too far into this to turn back now.

 **Time skip- Birth of the child**

Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed while simultaniously crushing her husband Minato Namikaze's hand in her pained rage.

"YOU BASTARD YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She screamed before crying out begging for the pain to stop.

Minato stood there trying to support his wife, but he had to focus all of his energy to maintaining the seal on his beautiful wife. While not many knew, Kushina was infact what was known as a Jinchiriki. A human sacrifice. Kushina herself held back the great and powerful Kyubi no Yoko. She was the second such sacrifice and as such she would one day have to pass the burden on but for now the mighty beast bashed against the seal trying desperatly to escape.

Watching all this Apollo smiled softly meddiling slightly and helping the woman delivering his child into the world, one Biwako Sarutobi, he knew that this was the tricky part and one slight slip on anyones part and the souls of both his new born and Zoe would be lost into the void never to be seen again.

That is when it happened, Apollo and all in the room hear the cry of a baby, but to Apollo's confusion the child he had expected to be a daughter his sister could posibly recuite was instead a male child with copper colored skin like his past life had as well as the same regal look to his face.

"M-My boy" Kushina gasped slightly trying to calm her breathing as Biwako handed her her son. "M-my Naruto"

 **Hours after Naruto's birth/Aftermath of the Kyubi attack**

It had finally set in for Apollo as he watched the chaos of shinobi running around trying to rescue as many of their comrades and civilians as they could. He finally knew without a doubt what parts of the prophacy ment now and he could do nothing but watch the child for these final moments and pray for his new son to be stong enough to weather the storm.

Holding in his arms the bow, quiver and hunting knives that had belonged to Zoe Nightshade. He quickly moved to have them kept hidden within his son until the day he could call them out. He only hoped that his son would be able to use them if not he hid another bow and quiver on his body knowing that he would be able to call to them being his son.

Apollo sighed one last time before looking down at the boy who was looking directly at him with a wide toothless smile. Apollo smiled solomly and spoke softly.

"We will meet one day my son...even if this isn't what I was planing I have no doubt you will become more powerful than you predocessor. Know that I will be proud of you my son. Zoe...please guide him" And with that he gently pushed the newborn into slumber and dissapeared from the Elemental Nations for the next sixteen years.

 **Six Years Later- Outside the forrest of death.**

The boy stood his fame small and slightly malnurished, but as most would tell you that never seemed to stop the ,as the villagers refered to him in private, hell spawn from pranking them or in some cases ruining stores run by male owners. Though to this day not even the Hokage could prove he had done a thing at all. As we where observing, the boy looked over the forrest infront of him with a small amount of trepidation. His stomach growling only spurned him further as he climbed the fence, having taught himself to read he desided to try learning from the books how to hunt.

So far everthing seemed to go well he checked himself over once more.

Bow-Check even if it was self made and probubly shit

Arrows-Check again they where roughly made but it was all he could do

Skinning knife-Check. This he had stolen from a store that he had been kicked out of.

Nodding to himself the boy who's name is Naruto Uzumaki sighed and jumped the fence into the forrest teeming with life that would hopefully help him survive long enough to get though the academy.

It didn't take long for Naruto to realize he had fucked up majorly coming to this exact forrest with such shitty equipment. As the tigar snarled Naruto looked around, his bow was broken, as were his arrows which it seemed hadn't been sharp enough to truely harm what he had thought was only one of the abnormaly large herbivores that lived in the forrest as well as all the predators.

Knife in hand Naruto summoned all of his will to live and snarled back at the beast. Just as it lunged at him Naruto felt the world around him slow down and become black.

 **Mindscape**

The young Naruto stumbled around the maze like tunnles confused as to how he had come to be here.

"What is this place?" He stated softly as he stumbled into a beautiful forrest full of lush trees. Though unlike the trees he knew these trees seemed to be slightly smaller and the sky above them seemed to be filled with different stars than the ones he was use to staring at.

"Hello!?"

Sighing he shook his head turning to leave before he herd a rusling in the leaves spining on his heel he moved to draw his knife only to find it was gone. Nervously he did his best to wait that is until he noticed the figure walking out of the woods towards him.

 **Zoe's POV**

Zoe Nightshade observed what she knew to be her CURRENT self and smiled softly seeing at the boy had great instincts. Idoly she wondered why she was even considering doing what she was about to, while the jackson boy had shown himself to be better than...THAT man that still didn't explain. Zoe shook the thought out of her head quickly.

'This is my reincarnation. If I can't trust myself to be better than other men then who can I?'

Sighing she desided it was time to reveal herself to the boy seeing as he was still in danger in the real world.

"Calm thyself young Naruto"

 **Back to Naruto**

"Calm thyself young Naruto"

Even hearing as calming a voice as this one Naruto still kept a guarded stance prepared. While only drunks had ever attacked him he had always tried to prepare for the day that it escelated to far worse than that.

"Who's there?" Naruto did his best to keep the fear out of his voice even if he knew the person probubly could tell he would not show fear.

Zoe smiled as she stepped out of the bushes her old hunters gear covering her body as it always had her silver parka shining in the bright moon light above them.

"I am you and thou art me young male" Her eyes became slightly preditory as she circled the boy examining him. She firstly noted that he was thiner and smaller than a child his age should be. On top of this he seemed to be much better off than any other child would be as malnurished as he was.

"What?" The young Naruto tilted his head slightly like a confused pup the look made Zoe pause for a moment before sighing softly.

"We are the same person in a sense. I am thy predecessor and you are my reincarnation." She spoke softly stoping infront of the boy her eyes soft yet still held a preditory gleam to them. Seeing Naruto nod that he understood what she had said she was slightly impressed but not surpised. She had after all had a front row seat to his life.

"So you were me and I'm what you have become?" Naruto looked up to the beautiful woman infront of him who nodded slowly. Nodding himself Naruto sighed softly and looked around.

"That would mean that we are in my mind arn't we?" He looked up into her black eyes as if he were searching for something.

"Thou art right young Naruto" Zoe sighed softly letting a soft smile come to her face seeing that her reincarnation was not stupid. Stepping forward she sighed and cut off whatever he was going to say next.

"But now is not the time for us to speak. For now young Naruto I shall lend you my knowledge so you may live another day"

With her peace said she placed her hand on Naruto's head letting her knowledge of archery pass to him at least enough for her to build on in the years to come. After it finished she gave his form a light shove pushing him from his mind speaking only to her self as he reawoke.

"He will live a hard life...I must prepare him for both his world and for the day he meets Lady Artemis. To think he would bear that mark of all things." With that she returned to her forrest, returning to her hunt of the great beast.

 **Reality**

Naruto looked unfocused as a golden bow appeared in his hands. On instinct alone he pulled a arrow out of the silver quiver on his back at lightning speeds and fired it straight into the brain of the tiger. If anyone had been there to see the moment they would have pointed out that for a moment his eyes glowed. One gold the other a haunting silver.

Sighing softly as he came back into focus Naruto looked at the beautiful bow in his hands and noted it felt better in his hands than his hand made one but it wasn't perfect. Steeling his nerves Naruto walked up to his first kill and examined it muttering softly to himself.

"Thank you for providing food for me this night."

With that said he quickly and slightly slopily started gutting and skinning the tiger. It had taken a while for him to come to grips with the smells and trying to remember all the edible parts. He noticed that the shot had been so perfect that he knew he hadn't done it himself.

"Maybe this is what she ment by lending me her knowledge...Maybe she steped in to take the shot."

Nodding to himself he returned to his work though he noted that it seemed to get hotter as he got more and more furstrated until finally in a dull flash of light the meat around him was cooked while the pelt and bones had been reduced to ash or severly burnt.

"What?"

Naruto determined to figure this out later desided to pack up the meat and moved quickly up into a tree to eat and sleep for the night.

 **Mindscape**

As Naruto opened his eyes he relized that he was no longer in the waking world but had returned to his mindscape. Sighing softly the young boy made his way back to the forest that he had found his past self who he hadn't thought to ask her name. That fact alone had iritated him slightly, but for the moment he needed to focus.

Taking in a deep breath he looked around and started moving though the forrest slowly looking for signs of a camp made while also listening to the sounds of the forrest around him. With a jump he turned having been startled by the feeling of a presance behind him only to find the young woman he was looking for stareing intently at him. Gulping slightly Naruto smiled softly.

"Thank you for your help earlier...I would have died if you hadn't."

Stoping for a moment he looked at the woman's clothing noting that they looked as if they shouldn't blend in to her suroundings yet it was quite obvious that she blent in perfectly if she wished to.

"I never got your name earlier...I'm sorry for not asking it." He lowered his head slightly he never noticed her slight smile as she rested her hand on his head and nod.

"Thou are forgiven young one especially with the danger you where in earlier. Let me introduce my self I am Zoe Nightsade former lieutenant of the Hunt"

She paused for a second before sighing knowing that she would have to tell him eventually after all he was her in a way.

" Disowned daughter of the titan Atlas."

Naruto tilted his head softly before smiling at her. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki while I don't have any awsome titles like you do I happy to meet you"

Before he spoke again he remembered how she stated who she was a daughter of and frowned saddly.

"I don't know who my parents are I..."

He stoped when she placed a hand on his shoulder making him look up into her eyes as she spoke.

"I know who your father is but" She said stoping him from interupting her

"You are not ready for that knowledge yet. I know it seems mean but your father is a powerful man and our family...well your father has rules that have to be followed and one of them is that he can't raise his children. Your mother as far as i know died not long after we where born"

Silently Zoe pulled Naruto into a soft hug knowing that this would be a shock to him after all that had happened. It was in this moment she desided that she would train him as if he was a member of the Hunt and prepare him for the harshness of the truth. whispering soft words to him Zoe simply held him as he cried himself to sleep. Tomarrow their training would start.

 **Chapter end!**

 **Hello true belivers and welcome to this new endeavor as you will have noticed i have two chapters being posted at once here the prologe which you will have already read by this point. Now onto the story itself the story is just an idea I thought up one day while scrolling though the Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover secontion and noticed that i didn't see any stories with simular lines. As such i desided to try my hand at it and see where it went.**

 **Zoe as you may notice is alot more open to interacting with Naruto seeing as he is well her reincarnation so i will be trying to show a softer Zoe as well as a Naruto effected by this duality. I have alot of plans with this story and some charecters may die i'm really just not sure yet.**

 **Pairing...Well lets be blunt i don't know if i'm even going to have one with this story and the nature of it. Zoe will be like a big sister to Naruto but seeing as she is and let me state this as of right now SHE IS DEAD she is essensial the other half of Naruto's soul and currently his guide and mentor. With that said their is both the chance naruto will be paired with someone as well as him going down another path nothing is set in stone.**

 **And finaly to any fans of my other three stories which i haven't touched since god knows when i will be reviewing all stored data i have for those three and MIGHT put one up for adoption i will post on those if that comes to pass. I hope to have Chapter 7 of LSS at least moving by the end of the coming week with Baptized by Fire next in line after that ending the cycle with Return of the Guardians. That is my hope.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Son of Apollo**

"Normal speach"

'Thoughts'

 **"Authoritative speach and anger"**

 **'Angered thoughts'**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

 **Chapter 2-Lines in the sand**

 **3 Year after the first meeting**

Naruto sighed softly as he stood his back straight as he lined up his shot. The forest was still as everything seemed right nodding his head to himself he exhaled releasing the bow string. A brief glint of silver and the soft thunk of an arrow piercing the hide of the buck infront of him. Silently Naruto moved from his spot and grabbed his kill jumping up into the trees and moving back to his base camp set up not that far away.

So much had changed since that first day he had met Zoe, his past life, a life he had been told about and had relived though Zoe's memories. Slowly he started to drowned out the world around him as he went though the motions of both returning to camp and cleaning the buck for this weeks dinner.

As he started thinking his mind brought him back to the first day of his training with Zoe who over the couse of these three short years he had come to view as his older sister. As such he noticed he had picked up a few traits of her from both being around her and reliving her memories. He had noticed not long after that day that his speach had not only become more refined but also had moments where he spoke like Zoe and though he had always hated how most men acted he was starting to become anouyed at all the women around him.

"Hmph" His head shaking from side to side as he thought silently to himself and to Zoe.

'They act more like children of Aphrodite then they do regular women throwing themselves at Sasuke like he was Zeus himself.' In the back of his mind he felt Zoe nod and snort at the thought before hearing her soft words

"Thy speak truth brother ,but even so it is our duty to protect them as they may need" Zoe's words calm and truthful as they had always been.

That was another thing Naruto noted as he had grown he had been able to tell when someone was lying to him. As such he knew that old man Hokage was hiding something about his parents and why he was an pariah in the village, But of all the people who lie to him daily Zoe is the only person who has never lied to him. Having herself admitted that if she couldn't trust him with the truth, HIM her very own reincarnation, then who could she trust.

This being said Naruto had a tendancy to assume everyone he met was only going to lie to him. That tendancy alone had pushed him further into Zoe's teaching which where the teaching of Artemis and while he would debat Zoe on some points he also knew where these views came from seeing the proof in the past.

Finishing with the buck he started cooking the meat so it could be stored and turned into jerky. Slowly his head turned to the side as he felt someone step into his area of the forrest. Swiftly slipping into the underbrush he waited his bow in hand arrow drawn until he spotted her girl no older than six stumbling thought the thicket blood running down her arm as if she was attacked by one of the many beasts of this forrest.

Lowering his bow, he heard Zoe in his mind telling him how to tend the wounds. Quickly gathering the sinew from the buck and a small needle he quickly moved to sew the wound back together. He could tell from the wounds that some where from objects thrown at her like rocks and what not but the nine year old did not know why she was shunned.

Softly he spoke to her "It will be ok. You are safe in this part of the woods."

He knew she was out of it but he noticed that her shoulders relaxed as he spoke to her making it easier for him to finish his stitches. Working as quickly as he could, Naruto finished stitching the worst of the wounds. They looked like a claw mark from the wolves of the forest.

With a soft sigh he looked over the quick camo he had made and nodded snuffing out the fire and cleaning up the signs that he had ever been there before softly scooping up the six year old and moving her to his home hidden in the forest.

 **Two days later**

Naruto sighed softly as he walked into his shack hidden in one of the few safe zones in the forest around him. In his arms were clothes he'd managed to steal from the shops in the village. Some were for himself but most were for the new six year old houseguest who was curently stirring on the makeshift couch. As he set the cloths next to her he pulled up a chair and waited for her to open her eyes.

Maria coughed softly her throat dry from not drinking as she opened her eyes she found a glass of water infront of her face. Taking it slowly as she followed the glass to the hand and up the arm. Finding a boy maybe three years her senior with very dirty blonde with a red streak pulled into a low pony tail a soft smile on his face.

Maria smiled back softly as she took a sip from the water he platinum blonde hair spilling around her face as she looked up hopeful for a new future.

"Hello" The soft voice of Maria rang out ragged from days of non-use.

"Hello"

 **No real authers note this time exept sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out. I've made some changes to the plot thought being this early it shouldnt leave to many if any holes. Also in advance as to who maria is she is a character who i also DO NOT OWN and i leave it up to you the readers to figure out who she is from my hint.**

 _ **"Oh, I know very well. How the secrets beckon so sweetly.**_

 _ **Only an honest death will cure you now.**_

 _ **Liberate you, from your wild curiosity."**_

 **Have fun with that and I will catch you in the next chapter.**


End file.
